Jazzi Misbehaves at Arby's/Grounded
Jazzi Misbehaves at Arby's/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Davidddizor. Cast *Ivy as Jazzi. *Kimberly as Luna Minami, *Brian as the Manager. *Young Guy as Rei. Transcript Jazzi: Hey, Mommy. Luna: Yes, Jazzi? Jazzi: Can we go to Arby's? Luna: Yes, Jazzi. Jazzi: Yes!! Thank you, Mommy!! Arby's Manager: Welcome to Arby's. How can i help you? Jazzi: I want a Large Curly Fry, a Large Pepsi, and a small mint shake. Manager: I am sorry. There are no more mint shakes. Jazzi: What the heck? Mommy, tell him you are joking. Manager: How about you get a Large Curly Fry, a Large Pepsi, and a small vanilla shake? Luna: Jazzi, there are no more mint shakes left. Do you want to get a vanilla shake? Jazzi: (in Salli voice) NO WAY, MOMMY!!! I WANT TO GET A MINT SHAKE!!! Luna: Jazzi, stop acting like a brat! Jazzi: DO YOU WANT TO PUNCH ME, MOMMY? GO AHEAD!!! PUNCH ME!!! PUNCH ME!!! PUNCH ME!!! GO AHEAD, MOMMY!!! PUNCH ME!!! I WANT A MINT SHAKE!!! Luna: Jazzi, stop telling me to punch you! Shimajiro, Custard, and Foo arrive Luna: Now look. Everyone was staring at you. Jazzi: DARN IT, MOMMY!!! I DO NOT WANT TO GET A VANILLA SHAKE!!! I WANT A MINT SHAKE!!! SO SCREW YOU!!! Luna: Jazzi, stop acting up! You can either get the vanilla shake and or you will be grounded! Jazzi: SO YOU DO NOT WANT TO PUNCH ME, MOMMY!!! THEN FINE!!! I WILL KILL THE MANAGER!!! kills with manager with her dark blue chainsaw; The action was censored Manager: It hurts! Luna: JAZZI, I HAD IT!!! HOW DARE YOU KILL THE MANAGER!!! NOW JULIET AND BILLY WILL REVIVE HIM THANKS TO YOU!!! THAT DOES IT!!! WE ARE GOING TO HOME AND YOU WILL NOT GET ANYTHING!!! home Luna: Rei, you will not believe what Jazzi did. Rei: What is it, Luna? Luna: Jazzi killed the manager at Arby's because she did not get a mint shake! Now she was banned for a month from Arby's! Rei: What the heck? JAZZI, WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? HOW DARE YOU KILL THE MANAGER AT ARBY'S!!! NOW JULIET AND BILLY ARE GOING TO REVIVE HIM THANKS TO YOU!!! AND YOU WILL BE BANNED FOR A MONTH FROM ARBY'S!!! THAT DOES IT!!! You are grounded until Miss Mouth's 4th birthday! Luna: There will be no Fan Fiction Wikia, no Snagglespuss, no Huckleberry Hound, no Top Cat, no Hong Kong Phooey, no Yogi Bear, no Quick Draw Mcgraw, no Snooper and Blabber, no Johnny Test, no Tiny Toon Adventures, no American Dad, no Family Guy, no Animaniacs, no Hokey Wolf, no Loopy De Loop, no Wacky Races, and no Batman Classic! Rei: Now brush your teeth, take a bath, put on your pajamas, and go to bed! Starting tomorrow, you will watch Coco with Hans! Jazzi: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Davidddizor